gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cocinero
El cocinero (? - 2008) es un personaje de la Saga GTA que aparece como secundario en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. A pesar de salir muy pocas veces, es un personaje sumamente importante en el desarrollo de los tres juegos, ya que es una de las claves en la trama de los diamantes. Su voz fue interpretada por Dennis Paladino. Descripción El cocinero tiene al menos cuarenta años. Es de nacionalidad Europea, muy probablemente eslava o rusa. Es de piel blanca, muy pálida. En Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned el cocinero tiene barba, y el cabello negro muy corto. En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, no tiene barba y tiene el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Sabe usar armas, y porta una 9mm consigo durante el trato de los diamantes. Es el primer personaje que muere decapitado. Respecto a la personalidad, el cocinero es calculador y frío, aunque también un poco paranoico. Es silencioso, y solo habla durante el trato, ya que no dice nada durante su viaje por el PLATYPUS. El hecho de haberle robado a Ray Bulgarin, con su gran cantidad de contactos, le causó una fuerte paranoia, ya que era perseguido, por lo que se esconde y lleva un arma de fuego todo el tiempo. También es educado con Tony y bueno para los negocios, mostrándose interesado en comprar sus instrumentos de cocina. Historia Antes de Grand Theft Auto IV Europa del Este, año desconocido Biografía El cocinero nació en algún lugar de Europa del Este. Debido a su acento, es probable que su nacionalidad sea eslava o rusa. En algún momento antes del año 2008, Niko Bellic fue enviado por Rodislav "Ray" Bulgarin, líder de la Bulgarin Bratva, a robar unos diamantes para él. Sin embargo, el cocinero se enteró del robo y decidió apoderarse de los diamantes y hacerse rico en América. El cocinero de algún modo le robó a Niko los diamantes, siendo que este fracasó en su misión y, desde ese momento, Bulgarin comenzó a desconfiar de él. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 La llegada a Liberty City Después de conseguir las joyas, el cocinero se embarca en un viaje de siete meses parando por varias ciudades del mundo en el barco PLATYPUS, llevando, aparte de los diamantes, a varios inmigrantes ilegales, como Hossan Ramzy o el propio Niko Bellic, y objetos de contrabando, como vehículos o heroína de los chinos. En el barco, se encargaba de hacer la comida, como es obvio. El cocinero llega a Liberty junto con el resto de la tripulación. Antes de terminar el viaje, se encarga de esconder los diamantes, los cuales oculta en la masa de un pastel, del cual guarda la caja en todo momento. Al llegar a Liberty, abandona el barco, como el resto de la tripulación. Su paradero es desconocido durante mucho tiempo. Cocinero 1.png|El diamante. Cocinero 2.png|El cocinero escondiendo la joya. Cocinero 3.png|La caja de pasteles. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 La compra y los moteros thumb|250px|El cocinero saludando a Tony. Tiempo después de su llegada a Liberty City, el cocinero es contactado por Gay Tony, el cual quiere comprarle los diamantes para hacer una inversión. Acuerdan hacer una transacción de $2.000.000 por los diamantes, y pactan una reunión en East Hook, justo delante del PLATYPUS. Ray Boccino se entera de esto y manda a Johnny Klebitz, motero de The Lost MC a sabotear el trato. En East Hook, el cocinero se presenta con Tony, que va acompañado por Luis López, su amigo, y su novio Evan Moss. El cocinero ve el dinero y les pide un segundo para ir a por los diamantes. Johnny y sus cómplices llegan para buscar los diamantes. thumb|250px|''Voy por el material.'' Al fin, ven regresar al cocinero, el cual saca los diamantes de una pequeña bolsa y se los enseña. Evan menciona que son maravillosos y los quiere tocar. Tony trata de negociar con el cocinero la agregación de unos utensilios de cocina al precio, así evitar tanto dinero. El cocinero muestra un leve interés, pero Luis lo corta con que tienen mucho que hacer y que se siente extrañamente expuesto en ese lugar, por lo que le pasa el maletín con el dinero y el cocinero da las gracias antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, Luis se da vuelta y ve a los moteros, lo que causa un tiroteo. El cocinero coge el dinero y apunta a los moteros con su 9mm. Como el sujeto no tenía los diamantes en ese momento, Johnny y sus hombres se preocupan más por perseguir y matar a Evan (que los tenía y se estaba escapando) y lo dejan en paz. Cocinero 6.png|Trayendo los diamantes. Gay Tony 11.png|El cocinero cogiendo el dinero. Cocinero 7.png|El ataque de los moteros. El encuentro con Bulgarin y muerte Ray Bulgarin, el dueño de los diamantes, sigue buscando al cocinero para obtenerlos, ya que cree que se los entregó Niko Bellic, cuando en realidad el cocinero se los había robado antes. De algún modo, Bulgarin localiza el escondite del cocinero y le arranca la cabeza de forma brutal. Bulgarin supo, seguramente interrogando al cocinero antes de matarlo, que Tony y Luis habían comprado los diamantes. Como tenía tratos con ellos, el ruso toma la compra de las joyas como una traición. Decidido a asesinar a Luis, Bulgarin le pide como último trabajo para él que vaya a un edificio a encontrarse con su colega Timur. Timur no está en el edificio, sino la caja de pastel que el cocinero llevaba consigo en el PLATYPUS. Bulgarin le pide a Luis que abra la caja y este, al hacerlo, encuentra la cabeza decapitada del cocinero en ella. Bulgarin declara la muerte contra Luis y Tony y envía a varios matones a acabarlo, siendo que Luis los derrota y, más tarde, mata a Bulgarin. Cocinero 8.png|La cabeza decapitada del cocinero. Cocinero 9.png|Las acusaciones de Bulgarin. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes From Liberty City *The Cousins Bellic *Diamonds in the Rough *Frosting on the Cake *In The Crosshairs Curiosidades *Como se puede observar en la misión Frosting on the Cake, el cocinero sabe usar armas. *No se sabe como es que Bulgarin logro encontrar al cocinero exactamente. *En Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned tiene barba y bigote, mientras que en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony no. Sin embargo, en la versión completa de PlayStation 3, el cocinero no tiene barba. *Es, junto con Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis López, Tony Prince, Isaac Roth y Mori Green, los 8 personajes que aparecen en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Artículo destacado